The invention relates to artificial fishing lures and, more particularly, to an artificial fishing lure having adjustable body parts.
It is an object of the invention to significantly alter the swimming action of the lure by adjustments that for the most part eliminate the angler from having to cut the line.
Saltwater trolling lures are typically shaped like aquatic missiles. They are generally, but not always, cylindrically symmetric. Their fore-end can be referred to as the nose of the lure. It is the contour of the nose—both when viewed straight on and from the side—which has the most significant effect on the swimming action of the lure.
That is, if two lures are compared to each other—one which has bullet-shaped nose that is one-inch (2.54 cm) diameter at the base, the other which has a concave contour that is one-inch (2.54 cm) diameter at the rim—then the following will be true. The bullet nose lure will swim through the water with much less resistance than the concave nose.
Both actions are desirable, and if not under one circumstance then under another, but often time not under the same circumstance. Therefore, more particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a manually adjustable fishing lure, the adjustment of which significantly alters the swimming action, and without having to cut the line or else add or remove parts.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.